battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PC Gaming Rigs
22:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : I live in Lisbon, Portugal. I may have no big problems with getting those parts, no taxes at all from EU member-states including UK and its geographic position leaves me with fancy prices in shipping, not saying that I know some guys that can get cheaply through their IT business. I'll look forward to look for the specs, it is currently at my dad's office (he may switch with my laptop when upgrade is done) I'll see if I can get a check on all components. I'll give an update of the specs ASAP Pedro9basket 22:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Portugal? Could've sworn it was Brazil, but I guess the Euro symbol in your price range kinda gives that away... My bad then, lol. But yeah, I can certainly help out more with knowing what you have ATM. 23:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry for the huge delay. My dad wasn't available the last couple of weeks but I got the main components of the computer. However, I didn't found the model of the case (any suggestions of where it should would help) and I hadn't time to look at the CD Drive. But here's what I got through DXDiag, they were more awful than I thought: *Processor: AMD Sempron™ 2800+, MMX, 3DNow, ~2.0GHz *Video Card: ASUS RADEON 9550 (display memory: 128 MB) *RAM: 1 GB *Sound Device: SundMAX Digital Audio *DirectX: 9.0c ::I'll probably make out a new rig, but seeing what I can take advantage of this ol' PC would be useful. Pedro9basket 14:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that thing is a dinosaur.... you've got a Socket 754 processor, which has been replaced by AM2, which has been replaced by AM3 since that thing was used back in '03-'04-ish. That means you'll need a new mobo and processor. AMD is cheaper and has raw power, while Intel has hyper-threading (essentially allows one core to do two processes), allowing for more number crunching. Intel is more expensive, but AMD is better for gaming, since games don't like hyper-threading. The current series you would want to look for are the i7's or Phenom II's for Intel and AMD respectively. You'll also need a compatible motherboard with whatever processor you decide to get. That video card needs a serious update too. Its an AGP card, which has been replaced by PCIe, a much better and faster interface. AMD is on the HD 6xxx series (far from the 9550 you have), while nVidia is on the GTX 5xx series, with most cards taking two slots and having serious cooling fans and sinks on top of them, requiring the second slot. XFX and Sapphire for AMD or EVGA for nVidia are your best bets for the best graphics cards, preferably in the GTX 4xx/HD 5xxx series or higher. The RAM is likely DDR, which we're now on DDR3 that has usually 2-4 GB of RAM per stick, and AMD motherboards have four slots for them, while Intel's have six. But it gets pricey at getting 16 GB or especially 24 GB for Intel. Corsair makes the best, closely followed behind G.Skill. The Vengeance or Dominator series for Corsair, or the Ripjaw series for G.Skill are some of the best out there. You may be able to keep the sound card, but there's better ones on the market. ASUS makes some of the best, and I personally have a $100 USD (70 euros) one by them and love it. CREATIVE is a close second, but they've been turning for the worse recently. My guess is you're running Windows XP, which I don't think BF3 will support, but I may be wrong on both (if so, just ignore this part). You'll want to try and get Windows 7, or Vista if you have to, but get 64-bit. It allows you to have more than 3GB of RAM, and it is fully backwards compatible with 32-bit programs. Oh yeah, for the desktop case, if you search the name of the company that made it, you may be able to find older cases in Google by comparing cases with the one you have. If its an ATX form factor case, you should be able to get all your parts and not have to worry about it. You have about $1400 USD that you plan to spend, which on Newegg (unfortunately doesn't ship to Europe) is quite a good deal and would allow you to get some really good parts. That's actually about how much I spent last year building mine, but prices have dropped significantly since then on the stuff I got. 18:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe I'm reviving this forum.....but I'm almost buying the rig. As you may know, quite some guys are trying to help me getting pieces for the rig at good prices. I was looking for good prices and I kind of used 3DMark System Builder to see what system was good. I found this one which is Digital Storm's Renegade, which at 1st hand costs $1366 which is near €960 (within my desired range). Here you go and share your thoughts on it. Is it good, is something a little bit too powerful that it's not worth it for now, YOU tell me :) *Intel Core i5-2500K 3.30GHz *NVIDIA GeForce GTX 560 Ti 1GB *ASUS P8P67 *Cooler Master Elite 430 *8GB DDR3 1600MHz Corsair Dominator *Asetek Liquid CPU Cooler *750W Corsair TX *1TB 32MB Cache 7200RPM *Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit Pedro9basket 20:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Aww, you bastard, you're getting a UEFI BIOS mobo... I want one! Just make sure to get the revision 3.1, as it is a bit better than the revision 3.0 (second PCIe slot has dedicated power, rather than shared; also only $5/€3-€4 more). :Might also want to bump the 1TB up to a 64mb cache, and make sure its an Western Digital ($5/€3-€4 difference). A lot of my friends have had problems with Segates, and WD makes the best drives. Plus, SATA III @ 6 Gbps is better than SATA II @ 3 Gbps for transfer speeds. :And oh boy, the squid TX750... Have fun with that one. I had it until I got an AX750 (shoulda got the AX1200 looking back). If you have some extra money, I seriously recommend getting an HX750. Modular PSU far, far> Squid PSU; much easier to manage cables to improve airflow. The HX is $40 (€27ish), but far worth the extra cost. :That's my two-cents on your final build. Otherwise, very nice. It will run BF3 very well. 22:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty damn good stuff and the work to get it would be 80% easier if Newegg shipped here xD. But here's my current deal: I still didn't sent this setup for my dad so he can try to get it in a cheap price (even if it's 2nd hand) and I still need to get the monitor, keyboard and probably mouse. If the price of these components really gets over €950 I'll probably be in debt (not a problem after all, I'll settle it if needed). Could you tell good peripherals at a good "price/quality ratio"?? Pedro9basket 22:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... Monitors tend to be pricey, but there are decent ones for just about $100 (around €70 I think) You really can't go wrong as long as its a widescreen monitor, because who uses 4:3 ratio monitors for gaming anymore? ::And anything Logitech would be your best bet for mouse/KB stuff. I don't know what your speaker/headset setup is, but you may need that as well. Again, Logitech. Look into their G-series items for all your gaming needs. 23:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I see... My dad did warn me "look for a nice monitor, a geek I know said a good monitor would cost up to €1500 ($2160)". But I'll look for them either way (and in 2nd hand as well if possible). BTW I never understood which ratio is better. 16:9 or 16:10?? I can't find out xD ::When it comes to headset, I use a pretty damn old Plantronics. I'll look to "upgrade" that too ^^ ::So Logitech the way to go, heh? Media Markt is full of that, I'll look for it. ::Lastly, imagine you'd be going to buy this rig but because of financial incapability you'd have to downgrade something as very, very last resource, what would it be? Pedro9basket 23:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It's really not that hard to find a nice monitor. You could use Newegg to easily find one. Too bad they don't have any European outfits though, and I wouldn't know if Portugal would have an equivalent site. 16:9 vs 16:10 really doesn't matter tough. It's a minor difference anyways as 16:10 monitors are just a bit taller than 16:9's. As long as the monitor supports 1920x1080 (very common), you're fine. :::Yeah, Logitech has a wide selection of wonderful things. I use a G510 keyboard and love it. And I want to get the G930 headset as its wireless, and two of my friends who have it, love it for its features. The G35 is a wired version and is equally as awesome for a bit less in price. Other than these top-of-the-line items, there's a ton of other good stuff. Even the non-gaming stuff is good. :::And for things you could "downgrade", I would seriously consider going with AMD. They are much less expensive than Intel and perform nearly as well. They are also better for gaming PC's, as I stated earlier. They just can't render montages of ownage as easy. You can get a Phenom x6 1090T Black Edition for $180 (€140-ish) and have six cores of awesome and throw it in any AM3 board, such as the M4A89GTD PRO/USB3 for $140 (€110-ish). If you want to save more, go with a Phenom x4 955 Black Edition. You lose two cores, but it saves you some more money. :::Hell, you could get one of their new APU's and not need a graphics card since it combines CPU and GPU on one board, as long as you get a socket FM1 mobo like an ASUS F1A75-V PRO. The APU's are a very inexpensive alternative and have DX11 support onboard. :::Plus, the Dominators will have to get downgraded. As awesome as they are for RAM, they are still very expensive. Look into G.Skill, Kingston, or some lower-end Corsair RAM. 00:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'll find what's Logitech in the Portuguese stores, keep in mind those downgrades recommendations in mind if needed and sent the specs. Thanks a lot man, (you deserve a hug ;) ) Pedro9basket 00:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::No problem, man. All me and my roomate from college ever talk about is upgrading our computers (it's a horribly expensive hobby) and most of my friends have gaming rigs. Really helps for keeping in the loop, lol. 01:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, and congrats on becoming a Trusted User! 01:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! :) Pedro9basket 09:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) }}